Shirokage
Shirokage is Zerius's mysterious rook. Appearence Shirokage's form is consists of a heavy white and black suit that features a wolf-like design. He keeps his long silver-white hair flowing out of the back section of the helmet. He keeps his long sword strapped behind his back. In his Oblivion Mode, Shirokage's armor changes to completely black with glowing green highlights that match perfectly with his long unruly hair. The armor also takes on a more demonic appearance, the shoulders turning into heads, the mask gaining eyes and fangs, and the nails being fully sharpened into claws. Personality Shirokage has a very serious warrior-like personality. He is the type of person who prefers to stay focus on the task at hand. He is a very blunt individual, often coming off as prideful, rude, cold, and stubborn. Simply put, he is anti-social. Despite being an overall levelheaded individual, Shirokage is easily irritated, but he also has enough sense of reason not to let his emotions dictate his actions Background Plot Powers & Abilities Possession As Shirokage is only a suit, he needs a living body to wear him so he can function. Enhanced Strength Shirokage has enhanced strength thanks to his rook trait. He is incredibly strong, able to easily lift several tons and deliver blows with incredible force. Enhanced Durability Shirokage has enhanced durability thanks to his rook trait. Swordmanship Shirokage is an expert Swordsman. Mugonkami Mugonkami (Silent God) is Shirokage's ultimate sword technique. He swings his sword in such a way that time and space overlap themselves along the blade, multiplying the force of his attack to near infinity. Hand-to-Hand Combat Shirokage is a mast of hand to hand combat. He prefers to keep one hand on his sword at all times during battle, so his fighting style consists of mainly of short, powerful blows to his opponent. Combined with his rook trait, his blows are even more powerful Oblivion Mode Shirokage can enter his Oblivion Mode which enhanced all of his physical abilities and greatly increases his mana output. However, this mode burns through his current host body at an accelerated rate. Even the strongest hosts can only last for roughly an hour in this state. Increased Strength Shirokage's strength is increased in this form. Increased Durability Shirokage's durability is increased in this form. Increased Speed Shirokage's speed is increased in this form. Increased Mana Shirokage's mana output is exceedingly higher in this form. He has so much mana, that his body cannot contain it, so it pours off him constantly Oblivon Cannon Shirokage gather's an immense amount of mana into his mouth and fires it off as a destructive blast that desimates anything in its way. Enhanced Mugonkami Equipment Sword Shirokage possesses a long Nodachi. The sword is unique in that it doesnt have a tip, instead being completely flat on the end. Quotes Trivia * Shirokage's appearance is based off of characters from Blazblue: ** Shiro is based on Hakumen *** His Oblivon Mode is based on Susanoo * Shiro spends his free time meditating Category:Highschool DxD: Satan's Revival Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Rooks